27 Dresses: Teen Titans Style!
by Sakura Ocean
Summary: Meet Kori Anders. Loves wedding only problem is that she's always a bridesmaid. Her sister and boss then decide to get married. only problem is Kori's madly in love with her boss. Will she split them up or fall in love with a Dick Grayson? Rob/Star X/Bla
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is 27 dresses teen titans style. I hope you enjoy. I do not own teen titans or 27 dresses. (cries) Oh this is set from Starfire's POV. Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer.

* * *

  
**

Mozart composed his first minuet when he was. Tiger wood swung his first golf club well before his second birthday. I was eight. I was in New York for one of my cousin's weddings. It was the first big family event we had attended since mom died.

Dad wasn't exactly in good shape.

I walked down the aisle until I reached the row we were sitting in. My dad was attempting to tie my younger sister's, Komi, hair ribbon. Ryan sat beside them looking very bored, okay that was an understatement ;he had fallen asleep. Komi. unlike me and Ryan, who had inherited dad's red hair and emerald eyes, she had inherited mom's black hair; which in sunlight looked a very dark purple, and her purple eyes.

"Here dad let me." I said before tying the dark purple ribbon. Komi jumped off the pew and turned to dad.

"Daddy, can you take me to the girls room, I need to pee." I glanced at dad's panicked expression before grabbing Komi's hand.

"Um... Let's go Komi." I dragged her to the room where the bride was getting ready. It was the quickest to get to.

As my sister went to the bathroom, I stared at myself in the full length mirror. My pale green dress with a yellow flower pattern at the bottom grazed my ankles. My red hair had been pulled up into a ponytail.

"SHIT!" I heard my cousin scream as she ran into the room and shoved me out of the way so that she could look in the mirror.

The back of her white wedding dress was ripped.

"Shit,shit,shi-" she stopped talking once she had realised that I was standing beside her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kori."

"It's okay, we own cable." I said hastily. She nodded before looking back in the mirror and resuming her panic mode.

"What the fu-" she paused when Komi entered the room. "Heck, am I going to do?" I looked at Komi's hair ribbon which yet again had come undone. The back at the ripped wedding dress, then at the hair ribbon. Komi oblivious to me twirled around in her lilac dress.

I had an idea.

"Kori, you saved the day!" My cousin beamed at me. Her once ripped dress, now had Komi's hair ribbon holding it in place. "Kori, get my train." I grinned at her before scampering behind her and lofted up her train.

The music started and my cousin, her dad and I walked up the aisle.

And that was the moment I fell in love with weddings. I knew that I had just helped someone on the most important day of their life. And I couldn't wait for my own wedding day.

* * *

**REVIEW! Chapter 2 will be up whenever I get round to writing it on paper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Bet you didn't expect me to update so soon. Most of my friends are on holiday so I don't have that many people to hang out with so I wrote this whole chapter today (my hand hurts afterwards). Anyway I don't own Teen titans or 27 dresses. Also in the last chapter they were speaking Tamaranean though since it's not a real language I wrote it in English. I just forgot to mention that.**

Kori's POV

"Oh Kori, it's gorgeous. It's the perfect dress." I gazed at myself in the mirror. They were correct. The dress was gorgeous. It was strapless, ruffled at the top, lace wrapped around the torso and the skirt was made of silk. But most importantly it was white.

"You look so amazing." commented the woman beside me.

"Really? Do I actually appear amazing?" I questioned, turning around to face her and all the other women in the bridal shop.

"Yes. You look stunning." A woman with frizzy brown hair and tanned skin approached me, holding a phone in her hand.

"The bride wants to speak to you." she said, handing me the phone.

"Thank you." I said before pressing the electronic device to my ear. "Greetings Karen. They have completed the hemming. It is glorious we are the same size. I am just about to exit. Please do not worry. This is your special day." I said before hanging up. The women in the shop helped me out of Karen's wedding dress and into my yellow bridesmaid dress with puffy sleeves.

I exited the shop and walked down the street until I had reached the corner. I looked to my right. Where was Rachel?

"Hi." I heard a monotone voice say. I jumped slightly and turned around to face Rachel, who looked rather displeased. She, too, was wearing the yellow bridesmaid dress and her purple hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Greetings. You look amazing. Let us proceed." I said as we crossed the street and headed towards Jump City Church.

"Why did Karen chose a yellow bridesmaid dress?" Rachel grimaced. She detested any colour that was bright and associated with happiness.

"I believe it is her favourite colour. About your hair..."

"She said up, It's up." I giggled.

"I'll fix it inside."

"Aren't the dresses great? The best part is you can shorten them and wear them again." Karen said as I sorted her veil. The white dress seemed to shine against her milk chocolate skin.

"I believe that is true." I smiled while Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Everyone smile." The photographer said, "Excuse me, on the right." I elbowed Rachel, who gave a tiny smile but I could tell she was still bored.

3rd POV

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Karen Beecher and Victor Stone." Kori took a quick glance around the room before looking at her watch.

6.15pm

_X'hal I wish this would proceed faster. I may miss Hazel's wedding_

Richard Grayson sat in the middle pew, slightly amused but mostly confused. Did the red-head bridesmaid just check her watch. He glanced around the room. Was he the only one who noticed?

_What the hell is that woman doing?

* * *

_

20 minutes later

Kori's POV

"Excuse me. Taxi!" I said as I brushed past a group of people and scurried towards the yellow taxi. I opened the door and hopped in. "24 Tyler street." The car sped off. "You will earn $300 for the whole night if you don;t look in the rear-view mirror. Deal?"

"Yeah sure." I pulled out the clips holding my hair up and unzipped the the back of my dress before pulling out a pale pink floor length dress.

"Lady! What are you going!"

"I believe you have just lost $20."

"I... No-one's looking." I smiled before changing into the pink dress. By the time the driver had stopped, I had fully changed.

"I will be right back." I said before walking into the building.

"Hi. Aren't these dresses great? And you could just shorten and wear them again." She said as she hugged me. She was wearing a white slim floor length wedding dress and her platinum blonde hair had been pulled back into an elegant knot.

"I believe that is true."

"We are gathered here today to join in holy Matrimony Hazel Miller and Alex Willows. They are so happy..." as the priest tailed off, I glanced at my watch.

Another 20 minutes later

"What are you doing! Get in the car and drive!" I yelled at the driver as I flew into the car.

As he drove I slipped off the pink dress and out of the edge of my eyes, I saw him staring at me. I pulled the dress over me.

"HEY! I believe you are down to $260. Do you really wish to keep this up?"

"No."

"Good."

* * *

"Okay which one do you want? The red head or the blonde?" Rachel asked, while sipping her champagne.

"Rae, would you please stop trying to play matchmaker?"

"You haven't been on a date in months, even I went on a date a few weeks ago."

"Really with who?"

"Some guy named Malchior. He seemed pretty cool but all he did during the date was talk about dragons."

"I believe that is... very creepy." I commented before taking a sip of my champagne.

"Yeah, so I dumped him." I gave a small smile before glancing at my watch.

"I have just recalled. I must do...something." I said before rushing out the room.

"What? Kor, where are you..." I couldn't hear what else Rachel had to say as I pushed through a crowd of men.

Richard's POV

"Well, I'm going to be here for a few more hours, so tell them." I stopped once I saw red-head rush by me, "I'm gonna have to call you back." I said before hanging up. I watched as she jumped into a taxi and undid the back of her dress as the taxi sped off. Just as the car rounded the corner, I got a pretty good view of her in her thong.

* * *

Kori POV

I spent the next few hours dancing, eating, helping the bride go to the toilet, at BOTH parties. After Hazel had given her speech and thrown her bouquet (which sadly I did not catch) I stayed at Karen's party, when I arrived she had just started her speech.

"I'd like to give a special thanks to a girl who has done so much for me. She's hosted my shower, went with me to the caterer, the florist, the wedding cake bakery," Everyone laughed at that but I did not get what was so amusing, " and to five bridal stores where she helped me try on dress after dress until I found the perfect dress. So thanks, Kori, you've been a real sweetheart." everyone applauded and beamed at me.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Karen asked before turning around and her bouquet flew into the air. I gasped as it sailed towards my hands. Until, I got pushed onto the ground and everything went black

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a man, around 27, with ice blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. He was looking at me concerned. I winced as I moved my head an inch.

"Whoa, easy. You don't want to move around too much." he said, his voice was deep but soft. He turned around to face the three women behind him.

"Okay, this is a serious injury. Get me some ice, a bottle of 100-proof liquor and something she can bite on. Now!" they scurried off and he smiled at me. "She's fine guys. Jut a bump on the head." He said to the people at the surrounding tables. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Is your profession a doctor?" I inquired.

"No, Tweedledee and Tweedledrunk were annoying me so... Do you know your name?"

"Kori Anders."

"Kori, I'm Dick. He said holding out his hand. I shook it to be polite.

"I thanks you for helping.

"No problem. You okay?" He asked as I stood up.

"I am fine."

"All right." He sounded relived. I smiled slightly before swaying backwards. Dick grabbed my waist.

"Whoa. How about we get you a taxi? Okay? Come on, slow and steady." He said as he steered me out of the room.

"So you live in Jump?" he asked as the taxi sped past fancy looking houses.

"Yes, for two and a half years I believe."

"Where'd you come from?" he asked as he pulled a rubber band off his wrist and tied his hair back into a low ponytail.

"Tamaran. It's near-"

"Hawaii. Yeah it's an island of Hawaii despite the fact you guys have your own language."

"You are well informed."

"I had to do a school project on it in 10th grade. Nice thong by the way." I inched towards the window rather awkwardly. "You ran by me earlier and I saw you changing gowns." He explained a small smile on his face. "You were in two wedding in one night, weren't you? Isn't that a tad upsetting?"

"The brides happen to be good friends of mine and it was merely a coincidence that they were on the same night. Besides what was I supposed to do?"

"That's not the upsetting part. How can you stand it? Isn't one wedding bad enough?"

"I have always loved weddings since I was eight years of age."

"Which part? The horrible dancing, bad food or forced merriment?"

"I believe it is meeting upbeat people like you." I replied sarcastically.

"Love is patient, love is kind. Love means slowly using your mind."

"What is your profession?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm a writer."

"Uh-huh." I said, looking out the window. I heard him chuckle beside me. The car pulled over and stopped in front of my apartment.

"That's me." I said, reaching down to pick up my pink dress.

"I got it." Dick said, picking the dress up. I pulled money out of my purse and handed it to Sam.

"I believe I owe you $140. You know what you did, Sam." I looked beside me and realised Dick had stepped out of the car. "He is going to be right back."

"Don't you think it's expensive for something that only has a fifty-fifty shot of working out." and he had just changed the subject to weddings.

"How surprising, a man who doesn't believe in marriage." I said, grabbing my dress off him.

"I'm just pointing out the hypocrisy it."

"How noble. Do you also tell five year olds' that the tooth fairy doesn't exist? Cause someone needs really should blow that shit wide open."

"Ah-ha. So you admit believing in marriage is like believing in the tooth fairy?" a smirk has wormed it's way onto his face.

"I am trying to figure out why I am arguing this with a stranger. However marriage, like everything else, isn't easy. Cynicism, however, always is. It was very nice meeting you." I shook his hand before marching over to my apartment.

"Bye. So you going to be in a wedding next weekend?"

"I have to go."

"How many weddings have you been in, anyway?"

"Good night." I said before entering the building. Once I had gotten into my apartment, I collapsed onto the couch before falling asleep

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I'm updating quite quickly aren't I? I guess it's because I won't be writing any fanfiction next month due to the fact I've entered NaNoWriMo. Anyway here is chapter 3 and I hope you Beast Boy's in this chapter! I obviously don't own Teen titans but I can dream. And Thanks you BerryDrops for sending me Argent and Rouge's name. **

**Argent-Toni Monetti**

**Madame Rouge- Laura De Mille  
**

Dick smiled to himself as the taxi drove towards his apartment. God, that girl had been amusing. It was ironic that she couldn't say no to one of those brides but could argue with Dick. He chuckled to himself before he felt his foot nudge something. He looked down and picked up a black Filofax. It had been beside where Kori's bag had once been.

"Hey could you...?"

"Yeah?" the driver asked.

"Nevermind." Dick said before opening the book at a random page.

Friday 28th February- Remind Xavier about talk at City Hall

7pm-Hiller rehearsal dinner

Sunday 2nd March- 3pm- Hiller wedding

He flicked through the Filofax, quickly scanning each page. There were some work stuff but other than that, almost every date had something to do with weddings.

_God this girl's insane but I think she may be my key out of Commitments._

Kori rubbed the sleep out her eyes as she hung up the two newest additions to her bridesmaid collection. She kept all of her dresses in the closet that sat in between her bedroom and living room. She grunted as she tried to force her closet shut. After a minute of wrestling with the door, it finally shut. She sighed with relief and walked away from the door, ignoring the click which meant it had opened again.

She sighed before grabbing the latest addition of Jump City Time and plopped herself on the couch. She immediately flicked towards the Commitments section so that she could gush over whoever Robin Grayson wrote about. After all, today was her day off work.

"Did you see the Red Sox, Yankee game last night?" Gar asked Dick as they entered the Jump City Times Building.

"Nope. I was writing Vic's Commitment article. Here Karen made some cake using soy milk seeing as you refused to eat their wedding cake."Dick said as they entered the elevator.

"I still can't believe he got married before us." Gar complained. Dock gave him a look. "Fine. Before me. So our relationship between the three of us is single, married and divorced." Dick shook his head before getting off the elevator and walked towards his office. Gar trailed after him.

"What's that?" Gar asked as he leaned over Dick's shoulder to see what Dick was holding. His blonde hair hair falling into his green eyes.

"Hopefully, my ticket out of the confetti ghetto." Gar scoffed as Dick slammed Kori's Filofax on his desk.

"Keep on dreaming."

"Go away, Garfield." Gar scowled at his name and walked to his desk. At least not before chucking the now empty cake wrapper at Dick's head. Dick rolled his eyes before grabbing the Filofax and headed towards De Mille's office.

* * *

Kori crossed the street and stopped beside the familiar black mini. Rachel stepped out of her car wearing a dark purple blouse, an ankle length black skirt and a pair of black boots. Kori looked at her.

"You appear to look like hell." Rachel gave Kori a dark look before locking her car.

"You know what one drop of alcohol does to me." Rachel replied as they walked into their work place Ubër Kilimanjaro. "Besides what happened to you on Saturday? You were hardly there and then you vanished. You meet someone?"

"No."

"Of course, ridiculous question." Rachel commented, Kori scoffed.

"Greetings Toni." Kori said to the red and black-haired woman behind the receptionist desk.

"Hi."

"Have you discovered my Filofax,. I cannot seem to locate it."

"No."

"Oh. I guess I shall just have to look for it. Did you get those pictures in from last months photo shoot? Xavier wishes to see them."

"No."

"I shall get them from Production them." Kori said before walking towards her office.

"You go girl. Show her who's boss." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I am merely the boss's assistant." Kori insisted.

"Practically the same. What's the point of your job is you can't abuse your power a little?" Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Rachel go to shipping." Rachel gave her a small smile.

"Now you're being bossy." She commented before heading towards the elevator. Kori smiled as she entered in her office before searching through her drawers.

"Where did I place that thing?"

* * *

Laura De Mille looked unimpressed as Dick slammed the Filofax on her desk.

"I'm telling you Laura, this is front page news."

"How many times have I heard this?" Laura said, her French accent shining through.

"It's a great idea." Dick insisted.

"Really? Is it as great as your last? What was it? An article on price fixing at wedding bakeries?"

"They're ripping people off!"

"Also, no-one cares. Grayson, your section practically pays for the paper. We all know women rip open your section, first thing Sunday morning. Besides our advertisers want fun human-interest stories opposite their products."

"So that's all we care about in making money?"

"Leave."

"Sorry. That was not right but this story is. This woman has been to eleven weddings." he said slicking through the Filofax.

"So?" Laura was unimpressed.

"This year. She was at two on Saturday night. But it won't just be about her. It'll be a look at how the wedding industry has transformed something that should be an important rite of passage into nothing but a corporate revenue stream." Laura raised her eyebrows at him. "In a fun, up-beat way. Laura, I am dying back in Commitments. If I have to write another sentence about honeymoons in Paris, I'll kill myself. This is what I wanna do."

"I need you covering weddings, it's what you're good at."

"If you don't start giving me feature stories, I'll quit."

"Fine. One chance. But if I don't like it you go back to Commitments for the rest of your life."

"Deal." Laura handed back Kori's Filofax and Dick walked out the room feeling rather pleased with himself.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for almost three months. I had written some of this then I last the folder it was in. **

**Toni by the way is Argent. BerryDrops told me and I know I put it in the last chapter but it's just to remind people who the minor characters are.**

**Anyway enjoy.

* * *

**

"Do you think he will like these pictures?"

"Yes, I think those photos for the next catalogue, will cause Xavier to take you into his office and make sweet love to you for hours and hours," Rachel sarcastically replied as she filed her nails. Kori waked her with the bundle of photos. "Ow."

"Please be quiet Rachel." Rachel rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hop as she looked up at Kori.

"Please don't tell me this crush is the reason you work so hard. Cause it's upsetting."

"I just really like my job." Kori insisted.

"No. You just think that one day Xavier will realize his love for you and make some spectacular gesture of lov-"

"Flowers for Kori Anders." A guy carrying a bouquet of roses, lilies and chrysanthemums appeared at the doorway.

"Yes. That is me." Kori said and he placed the flowers on the desk. "Thank you." Rachel raised her eyebrows at the flowers as the man walked out of the room.

"Never expected that to happen."

"There's no note." Hope filled Kori's voice. Rachel looked at her.

"Kori, you really don't think Xavier sent them. The guy doesn't have a romantic bone in his body." Kori ignored her and poked her head out of the office.

"Toni, would you be so kind as to take these flowers to my desk?" Toni nodded and walked into the room and grabbed the flowers. Kori turned to Rachel. "And will you be quiet. Nobody knows." Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Everyone knows apart from Xavier."

"It's true." Toni said as she walked out the room. Not even giving Kori the chance to protest cause let's face it, they all knew what she would say.

Kori slammed her hand on the desk in frustration before a black shiba inu scurried into the room. Raven grimaced as he pawed at her leg while Kori bent down and started stroking his ears.

"Hey Chang. Who's a good dog?" He cooed as Chang wagged his tail, happily.

"Whoa, come on Chang. Don't slobber all over the ladies." Xavier said as he sauntered into the room. Kori immediately stood up and beamed at him; something which caused Rachel to roll her eyes at her friend.

"Hi." Kori's smile grew as Xavier rubbed Chang's head. "How was your hike?"

"It was great. Up and back in nine hours. Our best time." He smiled at her completely oblivious to the fact that Rachel was pretending to throw up in the background.

"Isn't that the ninth time you have ventured up Mt Jones?"

"I think so. How do you remember that stuff?" Kori shrugged.

"I guess I merely have a gift for remembering. Anyway, we got these photos in for the summer catalogue. What is your opinion of them?" Xavier looked at the photo's she was pointing at.

"I think the look way too cheesy and put together."

"Similar to models? It doesn't feel as though they are -"

"Outdoors. There's no adventure. No danger." A small smirk appeared on Xavier's face as soon as he uttered the word danger.

"I agree. I shall talk to Marketing."

"See. This is why I keep you around. Who else could finish my sentences." Kori giggled before following him out of the room, sort of like the way Chang was following him.

"Your design meeting is at 1 and Jump University called and wished to know if you will be attending their benefit. Do you wish to go?"

"Do I have to make a speech?" Xavier groaned, sounding like a kid who just found out he had to tidy his room.

"Merely a few words about your business and what advantages there are to working here." Out of the corner of her eyes, Kori could see Rachel yawning.

"Ok. Let's do it. Put it on the calendar. I'll probably need a date for that." He was more talking to himself than Kori but she didn't notice.

"I believe so."

"At least that's one thing you don't have to take care of." He said before walking into his office. Kori turned around and almost collided with Rachel.

"Oh my God." Rachel said as Kori pushed past her, into her office.

"Leave me alone." Kori said as she switched on her computer, that was decorated with colourful sticky notes.

"Kori?" Kori's neck almost broke as she snapped her head round to find Xavier standing in her doorway.

"Did you leave that quorn sandwich on my desk?"

"I thought you may have skipped breakfast."

"That's why I love ya." He said before walking back into his office.

"I love you too." Kori whispered only for Rachel to slap some sense into her.

Literally.

"Ow!" Kori exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek while looking at Rachel incredulously. "Okay maybe I did need that."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Ok guys. I hope to see you all at my engagement party tonight. And Kori, thanks again for arranging everything." Toni said as everyone walked out of the building. Kori flashed a smile at her.

"You are most welcome, Toni." She said as Rachel smiled falsely at Toni. As soon as they had exited the building however, Rachel's mouth was set in a straight line.

"Do you want to come over to my place to mediate before the party?" Rachel asked as she tugged her dark purple out of it's low ponytail, letting her hair graze her shoulders.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I said I would pick Koma up from the airport."

"Hmm… I seem to remember a type of transport that could take her home instead. Oh what was it called? Oh yeah. A taxi." Kori smiled at her sadly.

"I wish to pick her up, after all she is my baby sister. Besides I believe she wouldn't be able to pay for a taxi due to how much luggage she will probably have. Bye." Kori waved at Rachel who just shook her head at Kori, sadly.

"See you later." Rachel said before unlocking her black mini.

**TTTTTT**

Kori's eyes scanned the crowd that was coming towards her before breaking out into a smile as she saw Koma wheel towards her.

"Sister." Kori cried out happily, speaking in he native tongue. Koma stopped a foot away from her, only carrying to handbags. "When did you start travelling lightly?" She inquired. Koma smirked and flicked her black-almost dark purple hair over her shoulder and gazed at an Indian man in his early twenties. About four suitcases stood behind them. Kori raised her eyebrows as he winked at Koma.

"I always meet the nicest people on planes." Koma purred as she turned back to Kori who just rolled her eyes.

"Right. I parked in R7." Kori said as Koma flung an arm over her shoulder. They walked out of the airport giggling and chatting while Sam- the guy who Koma had 'met on the plane- followed them like a sick puppy.

**TTTTTTTT**

"So how long are you going to be staying for?" Kori asked as she wheeled Koma's suitcases into her apartment.

"Um… about two or three weeks. The spring fashion shows are done in Paris and Alonso wanted to visit his family." Koma replied as she opened the fridge and pulled a can of soda out. She took a big slurp before noticing the massive pile of newspaper articles lying on the kitchen counter. "What are those?" She asked as she picked them up.

"Nothing." Kori squeaked as she ran over to Koma.

"Wedding announcements?" Koma raised her heavily plucked eyebrow as Kori snatched the articles from her.

"I was going to recycle them." Koma snorted before collapsing onto the sofa.

" Into what? Wallpaper?" Koma mocked her as Kori handed her, her can of soda.

"No. Besides I've only kept the ones Robin has written."

"Who's Robin? Your boyfriend?" Koma teased slightly as her older sister sat next to her.

"No. He writes the best commitment columns. I mean, he writes about the most romantic things. Like there was this one couple who…." Kori trailed off before realising that Koma was too busy with her nails to actually care what was coming out of her mouth. "Anyway, I'm going to a colleagues work party tonight, want to come?"

"Um… Actually I was planning on meeting with some Italian models." Koma admitted as she pulled out her small mirror and stared at her reflection intently.

"So you're saying that you would rather hang out with Italian models than come to my work party?" Kori asked, pretending to be upset.

"Yeah. But I'll try and make your little event." Kori smiled.

"Thanks. I'd better go get ready." Kori said before walking into her bedroom.

**TTTTTT**

"So want to watch the game at my house tonight?" Gar asked Dick as they walked out of the Jump City Times building.

"Can't. Got a engagement party to go to." gar gaped at him incredulously. "What?"

"Dude, you never told me you were dating let alone engaged." Gar winced as Dick's hand collided with the back of his head.

"Idiot. You know how my love life is going. Besides, I need to return this chick's Filofax."

"Oh. Guess I'll watch the game on my own then." Dick looked at Gar sympathetically, who in return proceeded to give him the infamous 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Fine. You can come too." Dick sighed as Gar jumped up into the air with exuberance.

"Yes! Drink palooza here I come!" He pumped his fist into the air and raised his hand for a high five…

Only to be slapped again by Dick.

"Dude! Quit hitting me!"

**Press the button. You know you want to!**

**\/  
**


End file.
